This invention relates to methods of and arrangements for providing protection to parts of the human body against the full force arising from impacts, blows or the like.
In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention is concerned with the protection of the limbs of sports persons against the full impact force arising from a blow from, for example, a boot as is a likely possibility in respect of sports, for example, involving the kicking of a ball such as a football; a bat or the like in the case of sports involving the use of a ball striking implement i.e., hockey stick; sports involving the use of a relatively hard form of ball such as, for example, a cricket ball etc.